Back to Days
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: Sasuke makes Naruto eat a bug. Funnily enough, Kakashi remembers that Rin made Obito do the same once. COMPLETE.


**_Back to Days_**

* * *

"Ew no, get that away from me!" Sakura snapped.

Waving the curling centipede in front of the girl, Naruto laughed. "C'mon Sakura, you aren't actually scared of it, are you?"

Sea-foam eyes shifted uncertainly, obviously unwilling to admit to anything, but also unsure how to keep things from escalating. "No," she said.

Grinning an impish smile full of teeth, the blonde leaned in further. "You know," he whispered loudly, "I don't think I've _ever _seen one this big…"

Sakura's hands hover near her face, fingers curled into loose fists. "Naruto…!" she complained, tense and trying to force herself further back against the unyielding tree she rested against.

Seeing the scene play out over his copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise, _Kakashi was reminded of a similar scene from his days as a boy. His eyes wandered to Sasuke. The dark-haired youth was leaning against the same tree as Sakura, knees bent and one arm slung over them. At first glance, his position seemed lazy, unconcerned. However, with one look at his face you could tell he was intently focused on his two teammates.

"Oh wow! Look how far it swings its body!" Naruto crowed, inching it closer and closer to the pink-haired genin.

_"Look how fat the beetle is, Kakashi!_"

Old words echoing in the hollows of his mind, the jonin wondered if he should step in. The blonde boy's teasing was going to go too far if he pushed that centipede any farther into Sakura's space. Just as he was about to put away his book, Kakashi heard Sasuke speak.

"Naruto," he said.

Pausing, Naruto sent a mean glare in Sasuke's direction.

"What bastard?"

"Stop."

Past shuttering out the present, Kakashi saw something different:

_"I'm just having a little fun, Rin!" a goggle-wearing boy whined as the black beetle's legs twitched frantically in his gentle grip._

_The brunette's arms crossed, a dark scowl overcoming her countenance. "If you don't quit it, I'll make you **eat **the bug!"_

_A staring contest blooming between boy and girl, he watched frozen as Obito and Rin tested one another's resolve._

Sakura shrieked and Kakashi saw the present roll in once more. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, the centipede gripped tightly in a fist.

"C'mon Naruto, eat it!" he growled, shoving the bug in the struggling boy's face.

Kicking wildly as he kept his arms raised up in defense, Naruto fought Sasuke. "No! Get off!"

The jonin's stare moved to Sakura, the girl looked on as her two teammates grappled, fully entrapped. He thought back to his youth, had he looked the same?

_Heart thundering in his chest, Kakashi watched in grateful awe as Rin shoved the disgusting thing in Obito's protesting maw. He didn't mean to be afraid, but after he'd seen that Aburame in battle…He couldn't help but compare their insects to the ones that lived freely in this world. Mission accomplished, the girl hopped off her teammate and nodded her head._

_"Serves you right!" she declared. Turning, she smiled at Kakashi, body triumphant and eyes sparkling. "You alright, 'Kashi?"_

"You alright, Sakura?" Sasuke's asked in a low murmur that drifted across the training field to Kakashi. The words vibrated in the continuum between past and present.

Crouched as spat on the ground, Naruto kept wiping his hands on his mouth. "Ugh! Why'd you do that, you bastard?" the blonde genin yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura ignored their knucklehead teammate, the boy's dark eyes locked with her green. "Yeah…" Sakura replied.

Gaze darting about, the deliberately ignored Naruto found Kakashi. "Did you see what he did, Kakashi-sensei? He made me eat a _bug_!" Naruto whined, crystal gaze seeking sympathy.

It reminded him of Minato.

_"You shouldn't have been pushing that bug in Kakashi's face, then. You saw he didn't like it."_

Crinkling his eye in a smile, Kakashi let the book's weight flip his wrist over his knee. "You saw Sakura didn't like it. You shouldn't have been pushing that centipede in her face then, Nartuo," the jonin said, paraphrasing his own sensei's scolding.

"Aw, Sensei! You're so mean!" Naruto complained.

Tucking his book away, the man got up. "If you're done, break's over." Clapping his hands, he ordered, "Back to work. Now."

The blonde boy grumbled under his breath, but without any further protest, he went back to attempting to climb the tree with only his chakra.

Sasuke and Sakura lingered near one another, heads bent close in conversation. In his own ear, the jonin could hear Rin's last warm reassurance:

_"Don't worry, I don't like bugs much either."_

_Kakashi scoffed, but he appreciated her lie nonetheless._

* * *

**This is suppose to be just a cute, fast one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you very much for reading everyone and pretty please review!**

**P.S. You guys can go check out my newest multi-chapter Naruto fic, called _Quietly _on my profile page :)**

**EDIT:**

**To answer a guest's question, the comparisons are Kakashi-Sakura and Rin-Sasuke because I felt that it would have a more interesting draw. The stereotype of girls always being "rescued" by their male-counterparts is rather over done and I thought by having Rin saving Kakashi from the bug would be a refreshing change in trope along with the familiar of Sasuke rescuing Sakura.**


End file.
